Paula Goodlett
Paula Goodlett retired from the military as a non-commissioned officer in the early nineties. She broke her leg in 2003 which led to her browsing Baen's Bar lest she become bored during her enforced inactivity. Captivated by the 1632 universe concept, she began as a replacement special assistant to Eric Flint when his former assistant had to quit for personal reasons. She eventually wrote a large important sequence of the storyline in 1634: The Ram Rebellion. In it she invented the Ram which figures in the local revolution in a big way, though the Ram stories were mainly begun as a in-joke among the bar flies on 1632 Tech Manual. As of Grantville Gazette IV, Paula was named assistant editor, and as of Issue 8, Paula was named as Editor of the Grantville Gazettes, which have come out in e-zine format or e-books with much better regularity since. She is editor for the e-books subject to review by Flint, who maintains creative control of the story lines and series canon. Paula keeps an eye on 1632 Slush, and when a story has matured, is the person who nominates it to the 1632 Editorial Board, which she chairs. Additionally, Paula is assistant editor of the e-zine Jim Baen's Universe, and is in charge of the team of slush readers who screen every story submitted to the magazine. Paula mainly writes in tandem with Gorg Huff. Fictional works *''Poor Little Rich Girls, co-authored with Gorg Huff *Susan's Story, co-authored with Gorg Huff *''The Merino Problem *''The Brillo Legends'' *''Birdie's Farm'' *''Birdie's Village'' *''Old Folks' Music'' *''Trommler Records'' *''If At First You Don't Succeed...'' *''Try, Try Again'' *''Waves of Change'' *''The Salon'' *''Wish Book'' *''The Monster'' *''The Spark of Inspiration'' *''Mrs. Schumacher'' *''Doc'' *''Bunny B. Goode'' *''In the Army Now'' *''High Road to Venice'' *''A Nerd at Sea'' *''The Beckies, co-authored with Gorg Huff'' *''Credit Where It's Due, co-authored with Gorg Huff *''The Arrow *''Ball Whats?'' *''The Porcelain Throne'' *''Anna Nicole... Bozarth? ''- co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Fresno Construction, co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Gloom, Despair and Agony on You *''Bartley's Man, Episode One'' *''Bartley's Man, Episode Two'' *''Bartley's Man, Episode Three'' *''Murder at the Higgins'' *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part 1: A Russian Noble'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Episode 2: A 'Merican in Moscow'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part 3: Boris, Natasha... But Where's Bullwinkle'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part Four'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part Five, The Dog and Pony Show'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part Six: The Polish Incident or The Wet Firecracker War'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part Seven, The Bureaucrats are Revolting'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''Butterflies In The Kremlin, Part Eight: As the Bear Turns'' - co-authored with Gorg Huff *''1636: The Kremlin Games'', co-authored with Gorg Huff and Eric Flint ( based on "Butterflies In The Kremlin" series) *''1636: The Viennese Waltz'', co-authored with Gorg Huff and Eric Flint *''1636: Mission to the Mughals'', co-authored with Gorg Huff and Eric Flint *''1637: The Volga Rules'', co-authored with Gorg Huff and Eric Flint Non-Fiction * Mass Media In The 1632 Universe External links *Biographic sketch Category:1632 writers